Viagem ao desconhecido
by milenio.silver.9
Summary: Ainda era jovem quando fora enviado a um reino distante por um crime que não cometeu. Suas ações neste reino jamais descobertas, até agora. Em busca de vingança, Morroc o antigo imperador dos mortos se liberta de seu lacre. Agora cabe a si e seus antigos inimigos levarem-lo de volta ao tumulo. Novos e antigos amores retornam com sopro da primavera sobre Midgard. [Fanfic de Fichas]
1. Modelo de Fichas (28)

Modelo de Fichas

Viagem ao desconhecido

Nome: _Um sobrenome, pelo menos_

Apelido: _Nome pelo qual é mais conhecido quando faz missões_

Idade: _Entre 18 e 22 anos_

Raça: _Humano(9), Elfo(2/3)_

Classe: _Arcano, Cavaleiro Rúnico, Sentinela, Arcebispo, Sicário, Mecânico, Guardião Real, Feiticeiro, Musa, Shura, Renegado. (Ordem de Preferência)_

Par:_ Aldebaran, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Afrodite, Shion. (Ordem de Preferência)_

Missão: _Cartas, itens, escolta, treinamento (Ordem de Preferência)_

Objetivo: _O que gostaria de fazer após sua vida de aventureiro, algo como um sonho maior da personagem._

Aparência:_ É possível adicionar itens do jogo (asas de demônio por exemplo), a descrição da personagem se desejar. Anões são mais baixos que elfos e humanos._

Personalidade: _Favor descrever também defeitos da personagem._

Histórico: _A história da personagem até aqui._

É possível fazer alterações na ficha? (Não se preocupem, vou mandar MP com as alterações que gostaria de fazer)

É possível hentai? (Devo avisar no início do capítulo quando ocorrera, só para saber se passo a classificação para M)

Outros personagens que gostaria de ver na lista de pares. (Essa é totalmente pessoal, adicione personagens que gostaria de ver na lista de pares, desde que do anime clássico, por enquanto)

* * *

Observações sobre a ficha:

Notem que existem apenas 12 vagas de classe e 13 personagens como pares. Isso acontece porque essas classes são as mais altas e possuem uma única vaga disponível, para cada uma. Quando for atualizar a fanfic atualizarei também essa lista de classes.

Notem também que o Kanon não está na lista de pares, ele deve entrar com os outros generais marinas, na próxima lista de pares. Que deve ser atualizada junto com a questão das classes.

Histórico, lembrando que vocês pertencem ao mundo do Ragnarök e não do mundo dos saint, um breve histórico seria como viveu sua vida até aqui. Lembrando que todos pertencem ao mesmo clã nesta primeira etapa, podendo pertencer ao mesmo grupo ou não. O que definira o grupo serão as missões que vocês escolherem.

Observações sobre o mundo do jogo:

Ragnarök é um mundo de fantasia com um único objetivo: matar monstros e subir nível. Além da mecânica básica de um jogo: armas, escudos, armaduras. O jogo ainda oferece outras mecânicas básicas que explorarei bastante: cartas, clãs e feudos, são apenas exemplos dela.

O cenário também fala muito rapidamente sobre os deuses asgardianos: Odin, Thor, Freiya, etc. Tratarei disso mais fortemente na narrativa, então seria interessante escolherem uma divindade, mas, não é essencial. Cidades, localidades exóticas e até mesmo um pouco assustadoras, além de um campo de treinamento para iniciantes no jogo. Sem contar com as personalidades que fizeram parte do cenário, como um thanatos por exemplo.

Observações sobre a fanfic:

Devo postar todas as quartas-feiras, bem como fazer a seleção e atualização das fichas.

* * *

Atualização da relação de pares e classes

Sei que essa atualização deveria ser apenas na quarta-feira, mas acabei empolgando com umas ideias meio loucas e se tudo der certo o capítulo 2 deve ser postado ainda hoje. Aproveitando então para atualizar aqui também.

Observem também que a contagem de elfos foi reduzida por questões da própria história do cenário que eu consegui verificar hoje. Também retirei a raça anão por motivos de coerência com a narrativa.

_Yuriko (Deni chan)_

_Raça: Elfo_

_Classe: __Bioquímico_

_Par: Mu_

_Atualização feita dia: 28/03 ás 12:45_


	2. Capítulo I - O Chamado

Capítulo I - Sacrifício

Havia concluído mais um dia de viagem até seu objetivo final: a cidade selo, e com um pouco de sorte poderiam terminá-la sem ter de passar outra noite congelante no Deserto de Sograt, mas o crepúsculo anunciava o final de outro dia de jornada. Seus olhos azuis logo não seriam capazes de enxergar em meio a escuridão do deserto. Pode ouvir claramente a voz do capitão sobressair-se em meio a caravana, montariam acampamento ali mesmo. Logo sacerdotes e magos lançariam seus encantos de proteção, bem como soldados fariam a ronda ao longo do perímetro. Tudo para pudesse completar sua missão em Morroc.

Partindo do Feudo das Valquírias em Prontera com a missão de averiguar as possíveis ameaças de um antigo culto, a caravana não continha mais de doze guerreiros: faltava-lhe crédito em suas suspeitas. Nem mesmos outros seres de natureza elevada como a sua própria tinham fé naquela missão, desacreditavam suas suspeitas, era algo impossível de ser concebido. Quatro dias de viagem pelas areias de Sograt haviam se transformado em oito dias de uma estranha jornada, como arcebispo tinha mais experiência com encantamentos como aquele, tinha certeza de que estavam sofrendo de algum tipo de maldição que lhes incapacitava atingir seu objetivo. Mas pouco podia fazer frente as decisões do homem que estava a frente do exército.

Logo as tendas estavam suspensas e os soldados retornavam da ronda, não mais que escorpiões e cactus haviam sido avistados, mesmo assim a velha estória sobre um ovo frito se arrastando sobre a areia fora relatada. Aquela era a quarta vez que ouvia aquilo, e não importava o quanto resultasse divertido ao comandante, quando em seu íntimo algo lhe anunciava o a rápida queda de luz e temperatura no deserto logo os homens se juntavam uns aos outros tentando espantar o frio, nada era visto até onde a vista poderia alcançar, mas despreparados como estavam, os soldados não puderam ver o inimigo que se arrastava logo abaixo de seus pés, oculto nas profundezas.

O ataque dos seres rastejantes fora rápido e havia causado a perda de quatro homens, templários que guardavam as entradas da área de proteção lançada pelos sacerdotes, as armadilhas não haviam sido ativadas, outros quatro soldados foram mortos durante a troca de turno. Seus gritos de horror finalmente anunciando a presença do inimigo. A criatura que se erguia das profundezas era feita de areia, em meio ao escuro se camuflava em seu ambiente natural aproximando-se com grande agilidade, para os olhos destreinados dos guerreiros, eram como as dunas de areias distantes que mudavam de lugar mediante a velocidade do vento, que arrastava a areia de um lado para o outro.

Levou pouco mais de duas horas até que os magos e sacerdotes restantes finalmente encontrassem o contra feitiço, forjada com areia e um espírito morto brincalhão e zombeteiro, a coisa que logo fora chamada de: Sand-Man revelou-se fraca aos ataque de fogo e em contato com este elemento explodiu, jogando areia vermelha por sobre todo o acampamento. Percebeu quando a sorte finalmente voltou a lhe sorrir quando conseguiu transferir parte da natureza da criatura ao selo especial que carregava consigo, mas aquela carta ainda carecia de estudos para que pudesse ser utilizada para um bem maior. Guardando-a consigo em segurança até que pudesse mostrá-la a seus superiores, se retornasse de sua jornada com vida.

A jornada continuou durante a madrugada, com o oito dos doze soldados mortos tornou-se de vital importância a chegada aos portões da Cidade de Morroc. O fogo mágico dos bruxos e sábios mostrava o caminho e espantava as criaturas do deserto, a chegada a cidade dos ladrões não demorou mais que uma hora, revelando aquilo que já havia percebido: o inimigo usava-se de ilusão. Diante de si via o fogo dos magos revelar as grandes muralhas do castelo que havia sido construído para selar o antigo imperador dos mortos, suas torres de arquitetura exótica, o brilho cintilante do ouro e da prata que ornamentavam as imponentes inscrições mágicas que compunham parte do selo.

Amanhecia na cidade do deserto e Morroc se revelava um ninho de ladrões, tão perigosa quanto a pequena pupa de um besouro ladrão. Os soldados feridos foram teleportados graças aos mecanismos avançados da corporação Kafra, e outros foram enviados em substituição, mas mesmo com o relato do capitão sobre os perigos enfrentados nenhum novo soldado fora enviado. Aproveitando-se da presença de um pequeno altar dedicado a Odin nas proximidades do castelo, juntou-se aos outros sacerdotes em uma oração pelas almas mortas na batalha daquela noite. Pode perceber a tristeza e a falta de fé dos jovens ao seu lado, a distância do templo original a milhares de quilômetros fazia com que a energia do grande deus quase não chegasse ali.

Elevou sua energia pacificadora criando ao seu redor um santuário de luz quente e dourada, renovando o brilho no olhar dos jovens sacerdotes e impressionando aqueles que passavam pela rua, surpreendendo os curiosos que pareciam nunca ter visto o verdadeiro poder que transcendia a experiência humana. E com a fé renovada dos fiéis que a seguiam continuaram seu caminho até o castelo no centro da cidade, desta vez acompanhados por atentos idosos e crianças entusiasmadas com aquela nova sensação de alegria e de esperança em uma vida melhor. Logo aquilo que era uma pequena comitiva tornou-se uma longa e numerosa procissão.

Caminhar até o castelo revelou um cenário de miséria e pobreza, Morroc era uma cidade de contrastes gritantes. De um lado mercadores ricos que evitavam os altos impostos devidos a capital, de outro o mercado negro que funcionava como último recurso para as pessoas que não tinham mais onde viver. Por onde assou a jovem renovou a esperança daqueles que nada tinham, e causou rebuliço interno naqueles que durante tanto tempo viveram no pecado da mesquinharia e da ambição desgovernada. Até mesmo os filhos da prostituição aproximaram-se de si em busca de redenção e cura para suas almas.

Já passavam das onze horas quando finalmente alcançou seu objetivo maior, o epicentro de todo o sacrifício feito até ali, o castelo imperial de Morroc, o marco do selo que prendia o antigo imperador do caos e da morte, o gigante Morroc. Muitos já haviam se esquecido do verdadeiro motivo de sua construção, mas ela estava ali para relembrá-los. Durante alguns minutos orou pelas almas mortas naqueles dias escuros, a procissão a acompanhou, muitos deles pediam perdão, outros pediam por misericórdia, e muitos outros mais pediam por bençãos e graças do grande deus. Ela podia ouvir a todos, e docilmente orava para que seus desejos mais íntimos e profundos, os verdadeiros desejos pudessem ser realizados.

Mas ela também pode sentir a presença escura e nefasta daqueles que seguiam ao antigo imperador, pode sentir parte de seus poderes, que eram usados para corromper a alma dos homens que viviam naquela cidade. Podia senti-lo intimamente, como se pudesse tocá-lo e ser tocada por ele de volta. Soube naquele mesmo momento que o selo estava para se romper. Ergueu-se frente a multidão e seguiu para dentro das câmaras inferiores do palácio, o silêncio sendo rompido apenas pelo ruido de seus passos entre as paredes e pilastras que sustentavam aquele santuário. Seu coração cavalgava como um corcel em disparada.

Doze longos e escuros andares em mármore branco passaram diante de si antes que finalmente chegasse ao grande portal, o aro de pedra marcado por antigas instruções, feitiçaria antiga, selos forjados pelo poder divino que deveria manter o mal do outro lado. Um estudioso jovem poderia não ver nada de diferente, mas ela pode, ela via aquela ruptura no lacre. Os jovens que a acompanhavam não tardaram a encontrá-la, aos pés do grande aro, rodeada por armas, velas, papéis, selos e sangue. Seu próprio sangue, seu sacrifício. Alguns gritaram tamanho horror, pois de dentro do aro podiam ver e sentir, até mesmo cheirar o monstro que a muito estivera oculto nas sombras do obvio. Morroc o imperador escuro, revelava sua presença.

A besta que se revelava nas sombras sorria diabolicamente para os presentes, dentes como presas se abriam largamente revelando um brilho amarelado e doentio, parecia feliz com os feitos realizados até então por seus seguidores, uma ruptura que poderia significar sua liberdade, uma ruptura que poderia significar a condenação da raça humana. Movidos pelo medo muitos correram em desespero para o lugar de onde vieram, a besta emitiu seu rugido, misto de prazer e de anunciação, estava retornando e logo estaria livre para executar sua vingança. A criatura sombria voltou a observar a jovem a sua frente, reconhecia aqueles símbolos tão antigos quanto ele, tratava-se de um arcebispo.

—** A quanto tempo vil criatura!** — A voz da jovem era delicada e suave, como o canto de um pássaro em uma manhã de primavera. Mesmo surpreso com a coragem da jovem, ele não emitiu nenhuma resposta.

— **Séculos nos prepararam para este momento, o momento em que uma vez mais o bem triunfara sobre o mal, e tu retornaras para as profundezas de onde viestes. **— O brilho que iluminou o olhar da jovem revelou a fera sua verdadeira natureza, mesmo por detrás da aparência frágil de uma donzela. Haviam realmente se encontrado naquela batalha, o arcebispo tratava-se de ninguém mais que o sacerdote de seu antigo inimigo. Mas a besta apenas sorriu como resposta.

Por um momento sentiu o medo tomar-lhe todo o corpo, apesar do poder, da fé e da certeza de que ao completar sua missão estaria livre para seguir com uma vida plena e completa, ainda era um ser humano e a fragilidade desta certeza a atingiu tão ruidosamente quanto o ranger dos dentes da criatura. O monstro sorria. Caminhando por sua pequena e apertada cela a criatura apenas observava imponente os esforços tolos da mulher a sua frente, recordando e usando de seus poucos poderes para fazer com que ela também se lembra-se de seu passado, do que havia sido, do que havia feito, da forma como havia morrido.

_O homem que trajava uma bata sagrada suja de sangue, lutava torpemente contra o monte de músculos e órgãos que se erguia contra si, formado pelas entranhas dos guerreiros humanos que lutavam pela própria sobrevivência e que haviam perecido, seus restos mortais pareciam erguiam-se sem pensamento ou alma e continuavam a lutar. Seu poder era bem inferior ao de seus companheiros, sua função era curar as feridas de seus nobres amigos, jovens que detinham em seus braços poder para realizar a verdadeira mudança, que abriam feridas no vento e eram capazes de romper as águas. Ele ainda era apenas um aprendiz, que fora resgatado de uma luta ao tentar chegar ao monastério onde seria educado._

_ O homem sem origens e sem destino lhe havia estendido a mão, em troca de poucas moedas de ouro lhe guiou até seu ponto de partida em direção a vida de adoração que tanto ansiava ter. Um longo dia de viagem que havia lhe rendido histórias divertidas, outras dolorosas, lembranças de um passado que desejava poder esquecer. O jovem a sua frente de forma doce e gentil lhe sorriu frentes suas frustrações, nada pode ser esquecido ou simplesmente apagado, deve-se lutar a cada novo dia para encontrar formas de se construir um destino melhor com seus erros e acertos do passado. Homem este que partiu logo após deixá-lo em seu destino, apenas para reencontrar meses mais tarde em situação semelhante._

— **Sim! **— Urrou a criatura tentando se comunicar. Seu dialeto era torpe e grosseiro, mas era possível perceber sua inteligência. — **Eu, me lembro de você.**

A jovem sentiu quando sua energia fora quebrada pelo medo, não podia mais ouvir ao seu senhor, sentia-se em fim, só com a criatura que habitava o escuro. Mais que isso, não conseguia sentir a conexão com aquela parte de si que fora o que a levara até ali, aquela parte do passado que alguns atribuíam aos efeitos da reencarnação, mas que ela mesma não sabia explicar. O imperador sorriu ao perceber a notável diferença na energia da criança que estava a sua frente e daquela que fora instantes atrás, o homem que havia conhecido estava escondido, acuado, assustado e ele sorria com isso, pois era a prova viva que necessitava para obter a certeza de sua vitória.

Mas a jovem também pareceu perceber aquela situação, havia recebido aquela missão a muito tempo, desde muito antes de seguir em direção ao campo de treinamento, era ainda uma pequena criança. Seu destino era levar uma mensagem aquele que uma vez havia salvado aquele mundo, sabia que algum dia encararia os olhos do destruidor de civilizações. E ela, não tinha medo.

— **Não! **— Sua voz doce e pura novamente chegou até a criatura aprisionada, e assim como aquilo que estava a sua frente, aquilo que estava dentro de si também pode sentir sua força se renovar.

— **Você não o conhece. Não sabe seu sacrifício, sua luta, sua dor e seu sofrimento para ter chegado até aqui diante de você, da coragem que teve de reunir ao longo de séculos para estar aqui hoje, fazendo este último sacrifício para evitar que toda aquela situação se repetisse novamente.**

E ela pode sentir o homem dentro de si chorar, enviava a ele toda sua ternura, sua compaixão, seu amor e sua amizade. Estavam juntos por algum motivo o qual nunca havia compreendido, mas agora conseguia ver com clareza, estavam juntos pois ele precisava dela, assim como ela dele. Eles eram um.

— **Mas, isso não será suficiente para deter-me.** — A criatura sorriu ao perceber a chegada de seus seguidores, dentre eles o capitão responsável pela morte dos inocentes daquela jornada.

— **Mas essa não era a nossa missão.** — Ela pode perceber a lâmina fria que por um momento se deteve em sua garganta.

— **E qual seria a missão de uma jovem tola e de um sacerdote fraco como vocês?** — Quis saber a criatura que já se agarrava as grades de sua prisão a espera de enfim saborear a morte de mais um inocente.

— **Enviar uma mensagem a **_**ele.**_

Enfim ela usou seu último recurso, viu seu corpo e sua alma enfim separados pela adaga de prata que o guarda usava, mas eles ainda pairavam naquela sala envoltos a uma luz branca e quente, as duas almas que compartilhavam o mesmo corpo observavam os homens presentes na sala, alguns até mesmo fugiram tamanho pavor da aura de paz e de bondade. Juntos eles enfim concluíram suas respectivas missões, a dele de evitar por mais algum tempo o retorno do imperador, que com o poder da luz emanada pelo sacrifício novamente fugiu para o escuro. E a dela, de enviar uma mensagem ao antigo herói que uma vez havia salvado Rune-Midgard.

_Em meio ao suor frio devido ao sonho que estava tendo ele despertou em seu quarto escuro de forma exacerbada, apenas para perceber instantes mais tarde que não estava só. A poderosa energia que emanava de uma terra distante e a muito tempo esquecida o chamava de volta, mas desta vez era diferente, desta vez não poderia ir sozinho. _

_ Desta vez precisava de ajuda._

_ Precisava deles._

* * *

Desde já pedindo desculpas pelas edições que devem ter deixado o pessoal meio doido, mas eu consegui terminar o texto da forma que eu queria, sem a necessidade de fichas para conferir nada, como eu tinha imaginado que precisaria inicialmente. Lembrando que como hoje é quarta-feira as atualizações são feitas hoje e agora só semana que vem, ou seja, devo deixar algumas pessoas meio doidas novamente por causa das atualizações de capítulo meio confusas, desde já adiantando um segundo pedido de desculpas. Espero que gostem e por favor, mesmo quem não for participar das fichas e estiver lendo, façam comentários, positivos, negativos, construtivos, e afins, sei que minha gramática é horrorosa, mas vocês sempre podem falar dela mais um pouquinho também, pois só assim poderei melhorar.


	3. Capítulo II - O Retorno do Passado

Despertou em seus aposentos, estava encharcado pelo suor frio causado pelo sonho que havia tido. Não. Suor causado pela mensagem que havia recebido, pois ele sabia perfeitamente bem que seu irmão jamais seria capaz de representar aquele teatro em sua mente. Afinal ele não sabia nada sobre seu passado naquele distante reino, _naquela época. _Fechou os olhos para não encarar os dois pontos dourados e flutuantes que se manifestavam a sua frente, o que para os tolos humanos evocava medo apenas por parecer uma assombração, também lhe evocava certo medo, mas por outro motivo. Sentia medo de seu próprio irmão, não medo de seu poder, mas medo de sua reação ao descobrir seu segredo.

Enquanto tentava alcançar a clareza psíquica através de sua respiração pode sentir seu irmão se manifestar fisicamente no aposento, usava o escuro para alcançar o aposento, rasgando o tempo e o espaço neste processo. Ser um filho da noite tinha lá suas vantagens, rasgar o fino manto temporal era apenas uma delas. Sentiu quando o irmão repousou seu corpo forte sobre a delicada macies do colchão, mas sua mente vagava distante dali, atravessando eras em lembranças que marcaram a ambos de forma dolorosa e cujas cicatrizes jamais seriam curadas, não importava quanto tempo tivesse se passado até o momento presente, tão pouco o que estava por vir no futuro.

_Havia sido expulso do mundo helênico, julgado por um crime que não havia cometido, mas não importava o quanto falasse a verdade. E assim como Pedro fora devorado pelo lobo, mesmo dizendo a verdade, ele também fora desacreditado após todas as suas tramas e mentiras. Arcava com as consequências de um estupro e de um sequestro, que não havia cometido. Enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu exílio podia sentir o olhar de profundo ódio e rancor do irmão a lhe seguir, para ele não haveria perdão, mesmo após a verdade ter vindo a luz. Para ambos algo havia se rompido ali, algo frágil e muito maior do que a própria vida. Haviam perdido a confiança um no outro, de modo que apenas um milagre poderia reparar._

_Em sua jornada conheceu vários lugares, reinos distantes, pessoas ilustres. Viveu intensas paixões, fez diversos amigos, e perigosos inimigos também. Mas nenhum desses lugares ou pessoas lhe marcaria mais que __**aquele**__, e acima de tudo: nenhuma paixão poderia ser mais pura e verdadeira que o amor que sentia por __**ela. **__Rune-Midgard era um pequeno reino localizado no interior da __Yggdrasil, __entre o reino dos mortos em um mundo governado por Odin, e o Palácio Valhalla em Asgard, onde vivia o representante de Odin. Mas apesar de pequeno, Midgard possuía um brilho que há muito ele mesmo não conseguia ver nos humanos do mundo helênico, algo que ele não sabia definir._

_Sentindo-se assim atraído pelo magnetismo natural que emanava constantemente daquele povo aproximou-se do reino e por lá ficou. Não pretendia que sua presença fosse notada, tão pouco mudar a vida daqueles que ali viviam de forma tão drástica como aconteceriam nos anos seguintes, são ações foram novamente fruto resultante de sua personalidade impulsiva._

_Abriu os olhos lentamente, não queria lembrar-se daquele tempo, daquele outro eu que havia abandonado a tantos séculos. Era um eu diferente do que ele era agora, do que ele precisava ser agora. Havia se tornado aquele homem para proteger sua verdadeira identidade, só não esperava que as coisas chegassem __ao ponto que chegaram. Observou o quarto enquanto era observado atentamente pelos olhos dourados a sua frente, __tudo aquilo havia sido construído para atender as necessidades de seu antigo eu: sua arte, sua sexualidade, sua solidão. Em cada objeto por mais insignificante que pudesse parecer podia encontrar conexão com seu objetivo no mundo: ser um deus, o deus da morte._

Então porque agora aquilo tudo parecia não mais satisfazer suas necessidades, havia boa comida sempre que desejasse, servas prontas e desejosas de lhe satisfazer em todos os sentidos, cada uma de suas fantasias, havia a música que desde seu nascimento acompanhava cada um de seus movimentos, como uma sombra apaziguadora de seu sofrimento.

_Lembrava-se perfeitamente da noite em que fora embora, das lágrimas de sua mãe que se derramavam sobre seu peito, dos soluços pela dor que sentia, das suplicas silenciosas para que não se fosse. Deixara para trás sua lira dragão, sua serpente companheira teria uma nova missão: servir de consolo para ela até que a verdade fosse revelada. Em um novo flash estava em Midgard, ceifava vidas de um modo muito diferente daquele que estava acostumado, mesmo que fosse o deus da morte, sua única missão era guiar as almas arrebatadas pelo pecado de outros, vítimas do assassinato e de outras atrocidades mais as quais em choque não conseguiram fazer a travessia de forma tranquila, como em um sonho._

_Diferente da aura cinza que lhe seguia no mundo helênico, em Midgard sua aura estava cercada pelo sangue, pela morte e pela destruição que causava a todos os que cruzavam o seu caminho, sentia-se livre para ser o que desejasse sem as amarras do julgamento feito por outros de um comportamento que julgavam certo ou errado. Era livre para ser ele mesmo. Com essa nova perspectiva também podia fazer coisas que sabia não serem influenciadas pelas ações de terceiros, nem que seriam julgadas como "bondade" ou "fraternidade" e que para ele significavam "fraqueza" e "amor". E acima de todas essas perspectivas estava a realização mais importante conquistada naquele mundo: era livre para ser um homem._

_Não que houvesse dúvidas que se comportava como um homem em seu mundo, tinha força, habilidade, interesse por mulheres bonitas. Mas ali podia ser um guerreiro, lutar por uma causa maior que simplesmente os problemas familiares de outros, podia ajudar aqueles que **ele** julgava realmente necessitados. E amar, sem ter de provar sua superioridade como um macho._

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos cinzentos para o escuro de seu quarto, sua energia rasgou o aposento em uma explosão de sentimentos conturbados. Partituras se espalharam pelo ar, pode ouvir os acordes trêmulos de algum instrumento anunciando uma ou duas cordas rompidas. Pode sentir seu irmão se movimentar tentando esquivar-se da onda de energia. Tudo estava fora de lugar. Sentiu o peso de seu corpo que dobrava rapidamente, havia se armado sem perceber tamanha energia que emitira com a confusão que se instalara em seus próprios pensamentos. Sentiu quando a energia do irmão se elevara para manter o controle da situação, seu transtorno compulsivo ordenando as coisas de volta ao seu devido lugar, mas os gêmeos continuaram em silêncio.

Tensionava lhe agradecer, por um momento abriu seus lábios e realmente raciocinou dizer aquela palavra com **o**, em alto, claro e muito bom tom. Mas aquilo não era coisa de macho, macho não pedia desculpas, nem agradecia a ninguém, macho impunha respeito e as pessoas eram servis a ele. Sorriu, seu eu passado negando sua atual forma de existência. Surpreendeu-se ao concordar. Com tudo de volta ao seu devido lugar os olhos do loiro retornaram para si, exigentes inqueriam uma explicação que como sempre não veio, ou, pelo menos era o que transparecia. Mas quando seu olhos de grafite fitaram os dourados o antigo elo que os irmãos possuíam se permitiu emergir momentaneamente das profundezas onde fora sepultado, o que surpreendeu a ambos.

Lembranças de um passo em que se sentavam felizes ao redor da macieira, tocavam um para o outro, sentindo o calor que apenas a melodia um do outro poderia lhes proporcionar, uma harmonia singular e tão intima que acreditavam ser para sempre, assim como sua própria eternidade. Mas a única certeza que o presente lhes oferecia era que nada durava para sempre, podiam ser almas imortais, conectadas pelo mesmo sentimento que nutriam pela música, mas era apenas aquilo que os filhos da noite e do dia tinham em comum. Suas individualidades, suas necessidades, a carência emocional, tudo era diferente. E assim as diferenças sepultaram aquela conexão.

Ele desejava a força, seu irmão ansiava por conhecimento. Ele queria a paixão, o outro aguardava pacientemente por amor. Ele gostava da velocidade do trote de seu cavalo, o gêmeo admirava a elegância do cavalgar lento de seu próprio animal. Exceto pela certeza de que nunca estariam sós enquanto tivessem um ao outro, nada mais era parecido.

* * *

Enquanto a neve caia lentamente sobre o solo, ela caminhava por entre as árvores de forma silenciosa e discreta, conhecia aquela floresta como a palma de sua mão, afinal já havia se aventurado entre a nova e a antiga capitais tantas vezes quanto possível, quando se constrói uma carreira de valor como espadachim, os labirintos entre Prontera e Glast Heim são o seu lar. Mas aqueles tempos ficaram longe, em um passado turbulento e solitário, escoltando jovens magos pelas passagens subterrâneas dos esgotos até a segurança do lar em Geffen, ou quase isso. Quando se fazia parte de um grupo tão seleto e secreto como a ordem dos cavaleiros rúnicos, proteger a localização da ordem fazia daquele tipo de trabalho mais do que apenas guiar pessoas.

Quando seu fiel companheiro Ferus, apelidado carinhosamente de Ikki grunhiu e fincou forte as garras verdes na terra, teve certeza de que finalmente havia chegado ao verdadeiro ponto de partida para sua jornada. Terminava ali o mundo conhecido, não apenas por ela, como também para qualquer criatura de Midgard. Aquela era a divisa entre dois mundos. Retirou o elmo brevemente enquanto saltava do ferus, os longos cabelos loiros balançando suavemente com o vento e a gravidade, acariciou levemente o longo bico do reptil ao seu lado ouvindo-o grunhir ruidosamente parecendo agradar-se com o gesto de carinho. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos esquadrinhavam a área a sua frente. Seria a primeira vez a deixar sua terra natal.

Colocou o elmo novamente sobre a cabeça, achatavam seu cabelo de modo irritante, mas deixavam os fios presos e impediam que estes interferissem em sua visibilidade do campo de batalha, ela também sentiu as botas de metal pesado afundarem na neve. Teria de se acostumar a caminhar dali para frente, pois aquela parte da missão seria apenas dela. Despediu-se do ferus que partiu ao ouvir seu comando, ele retornaria para ela quando ela o chamasse novamente, um ferus e seu cavaleiro eram inseparáveis companheiros de batalha, exceto para acasalamento e banheiro, uma moça jamais deve ir acompanhada ao banheiro por um rapaz, não importava a espécie, era algo que simplesmente incompatível.

Seguiu então com sua jornada, dali para frente apenas os deuses sabiam o que ela enfrentaria em sua missão, afinal não haviam registros de nenhum ser mortal que tivesse deixado Midgard enganando a grande serpente. Mas ninguém enganava a grande serpente e ela sabia que enfrentaria ali a maior de todas as suas provações.

_A mata a sua frente tornou-se mais densa do que poderia imaginar, eram árvores diferentes de qualquer uma que já havia visto: compridas e de poucos galhos que ficavam localizados a pelo menos cinco metros de altura, ramos de arbustos que se enroscavam ao redor de suas copas eram os verdadeiros responsáveis pelas folhas que pareciam brotar bem no meio da casca. O estranho padrão da floresta parecia circular um ponto específico daquele espaço sagrado muitos metros a frente, havia uma névoa branca provavelmente oriunda do orvalho acumulado durante o outono que lhe atrapalhava a visão e tornava o clima ainda mais misterioso e assustador, mesmo para alguém com seu nível de poder._

_ A jovem podia sentir sua armadura pesar, a longa capa vermelha característica dos rúnicos que estava amarrada a sua cintura logo rasgou-se nas pontas, finalmente olhando para os próprios pés fora capaz de perceber que não mais pisava sobre a neve, mas sim sobre um emaranhado de raízes pontudas e cheias de espinhos. Algo em seu interior achava aquilo estranhamente familiar. Pensando sobre aquele aspecto particular pouco lembrava-se de sua primeira infância, tudo o que se lembrava era de viver em uma ilha, e depois ter sido levada para viver na capela de Prontera após ter sido encontrada só e abandonada. Era apenas uma adolescente quando a cidade fora invadida por insetos vindos dos esgotos e ela descobriu sua verdadeira vocação e coragem._

_ Espantou aqueles pensamentos quando retornou seu olhar atento para o caminho que fazia, havia se perdido em meio ao emaranhado de árvores. Xingou a si mesma por sua distração e novamente sentiu o peso sobre sua armadura, as longas botas de metal pesado fazendo suas pernas torneadas cederem sobre o solo pontiagudo. Agradeceu mentalmente pelas meias que usava e cobriam parte de suas coxas, mas podia sentir os espinhos perfurarem sua pele alva e rasgarem uma das ligas que prendiam a meia ao tecido fino de sua roupa íntima. O pergaminho que falava sobre os testes daquele lugar sagrado anunciavam um teste de resistência que não poderia ser vencido por nenhuma armadura._

_ Tendo deixado para trás boa parte de suas defesas era notável o esforço que fizera durante os anos de trabalho duro e treinamento, seu corpo estava mais resistente aos arranhões que como aquele deixariam uma marca insignificante em seu corpo. Ergueu a cabeça para encarar a estranha figura mascarada que assombrava seus pesadelos. Caiu para trás e entrou em choque._

Corria o máximo que suas pernas podiam aguentar, os seios firmes de tamanho médio saltando vez ou outra dentro da armadura, lágrimas manchavam seu rosto que já estava cortado pelos últimos acontecimentos, seja lá o que tivesse acontecido até chegar aquele lugar pois, mais uma vez não se lembrava. Era sempre assim, simplesmente esquecia-se de algumas coisas. Os espinhos de metal que adornavam as ombreiras de sua armadura mais uma vez se rompiam com o choque de seu corpo contra uma árvore, já havia perdido a percepção do caminho que fazia, tudo o que sabia é que desejava voltar, sair daquele lugar, esquecer-se da dor que apertava seu peito e acima de tudo encontrá-lo.

O jovem que povoava seus sonhos era o verdadeiro motivo para seguir naquela jornada, algo em seu interior gritava pela solidão que sentia, e sempre que sentia-se perdida sua mente evocava aquela imagem: forte, gentil e que lhe transmitia tanta segurança. Havia rodado o mundo em busca do rapaz que povoava seus pensamentos, mas sem nenhum sucesso. E finalmente quando acreditou que mais nada poderia dar errado em sua missão, sentiu a corrente dourada que sustentava o peitoral da armadura se romper. Agora era oficial, não poderia ficar mais constrangedor que aquilo, uma cavaleira rúnica condecorada como ela correndo assustada segurando o peitoral da armadura, mais parecia uma dançarina depois de um roubo.

Há um velho ditado que diz, nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar. Como lembrou-se daquilo ela não sabia, mas sabia que não havia ouvido aquilo do lugar de onde viera. Teria ouvido isso em sua antiga ilha? Teria o homem mascarado existido em algum lugar além de seus sonhos? Seria por isso que nunca conseguira encontrar o rapaz de seus sonhos? Eram aquelas perguntas sem respostas, e também não podia simplesmente dar-se ao luxo de pensar sobre elas, tinha uma missão a cumprir, um objetivo a concluir antes de simplesmente pensar em um futuro doce e amoroso nos braços de algum homem, conhecido ou não. **Verdade?** Perguntou a voz suave em sua mente.

Odiava quando aquela voz vinha a sua mente, simplesmente não conseguia ter controle sobre seu corpo e suas ações quando ouvia _aquela_ voz. **Só estou tentando ajudar.** Ela repetiu doce como uma melodia primaveril. Não preciso de sua ajuda. Gritou contra a voz na tentativa torpe de mostrar quem ali estava no comando, mas logo sentiu seu corpo desacelerar e mudar de direção. Retornava com grande velocidade, maior até que aquela a qual sabia ser capaz de atingir, algo como a velocidade da luz, só que menor. Com certeza tratava-se da velocidade do som, algo que só havia ouvido falar a muito tempo, em uma época distante a qual tentava desesperadamente esquecer. Aquela época lhe trazia dor. **Mas vai ficar tudo bem. **

O sorriso do homem mascarado fora a última coisa que conseguira ver, antes de fechar os olhos firmemente, seu corpo ia de encontro ao dele, como se pudesse passar por ele, entrar nele e cair em um mundo paralelo aquele o qual vivia. Não quero sofrer de novo. Foi seu último pensamento antes de sentir seu corpo mole e dormente se entregar ao sono.

* * *

Observações

Um pedido de desculpas adiantado aos leitores e aos comentários já deixados que só vieram a ser respondidos hoje. Na verdade este capítulo 2 era para ser bem maior, mas acabou fazendo mais sentido deixá-lo dividido mesmo, ou seja, 3 capítulos com o título capítulo 2. Mesmo assim aproveitando a oportunidade de atualizar – empolguei esse fim de semana – editando com as respostas aos comentários já deixados. Devo colocar os comentários restantes na atualização do próximo pedaço de capítulo ainda hoje.

_Deni Chan_

_ Adorei o comentário sobre o capítulo porque permitiu perceber minhas falhas e o que pode ser melhorado, obrigada mesmo Deni._

_ Quanto a descrição do cenário: é minha primeira fic de Ragnarök, li uma esses dias e sei lá, a sensação foi: incrível ler sobre o cenário de um jogo e conseguir "ver" aquele cenário de uma perspectiva diferente de quando se está jogando foi ótimo. O autor colocou prostituição em Morroc coisa que eu nunca teria imaginado, e colocou de forma forte, como uma característica marcante da cidade. Foi sensacional ler aquilo._

_ Creio que eu deva oferecer uma descrição mais detalhada em novos capítulos, mas posso também falhar miseravelmente, então por favor continue comentando sobre as descrições para que eu possa perceber se está ficando bom ou se ainda está fraco._

_ O capítulo foi realmente bem curtinho, mas por outros motivos que devem ficar bem marcados neste capítulo 2 e no 3. Na verdade nem era minha intenção ter o capítulo como está, mas ele trabalhou bem no objetivo dele, que era introduzir um cenário totalmente diferente do habitual, mas que segundo a estória do cenário do jogo é totalmente plausível de se misturar, por causa da personagem Thanatos que ele descreve._

_ Inclusive este foi justamente o motivo que me levou a escolher o cenário do jogo como um tema para uma fanfic, Thanatos do jogo não tem uma origem definida, ninguém sabe de onde ele teria surgido, ele derrota o até então deus da morte – Morroc – lutando contra ele de igual para igual. Então pensei: se ele luta de igual para igual contra uma divindade e não consegue derrotá-lo de forma permanente, é porque ele deve ser uma divindade de mesmo nível. A partir dai fazer a ligação entre as duas séries foi fácil._

_ Tenho de aproveitar para agradecer por ter feito sua ficha e seu comentário tão rápido, sério elementos que você colocou ali que eu usei para construir esse capítulo e um pedaço do enredo que eu jamais teria pensado sozinha que fizeram toda a diferença do mundo. A ideia de uma loja de penhores é totalmente plausível dentro da descrição de cenário, mas nunca seria dentro da mecânica do jogo, por exemplo, adorei de verdade. _

_ Outros comentários – que não direi quais pois vai cortar o barato da expectativa – que eu jamais teria conseguido imaginar sem as suas expectativas para a história e que deram um novo "tchan" para alguns conceitos que eu não tinha bem definidos ainda. Realmente valeu pelos comentários._

_ Quanto a sua ficha, ela é totalmente coerente com a história do jogo, mais do que você imagina na verdade, ou que se lembra do jogo. Os elfos, por exemplo, eu pensava em usar de outra forma, mas quando você colocou que vocês viviam em Payon, eu tive um daqueles click's e pensei um palavrão e o quanto isso seria ótimo na construção da história deste capítulo, talvez eu até fizesse uma segunda fic usando isso como base, mas isso mais para o futuro._


	4. Chapter 4

**O Deserto de Sograt é o melhor lugar para se encontrar pedras preciosas**, lhe disseram. **O melhor lugar para um caçador treinar suas habilidades**, falaram os professores quando deixou a segurança da cidade. **Atire em tudo o que se move, o mais rápido que puder**. Este sim havia sido um bom conselho, Odin abençoe o homem da loja de armas de Morroc. A longa capa que usava lhe cobria o rosto deixando apenas os dois olhos de um brilhante tom azul-turquesa amostra, o kajal delineava de forma segura e precisa demonstravam a segurança e a firmeza com a qual manejava tudo em sua vida, inclusive seu arco. Ao seu redor a águia caçadora, marca registrada de sua classe tentava inutilmente encontrar a saída daquele labirinto.

Além das costumeiras gelecas coloridas e inofensivas como o drops, o deserto era habitado por cactus saltadores mais conhecidos como muka-muka, os pecos selvagens e até mesmo um ovo frito gigante armado com uma frigideira que atacava os seres desavisados e famintos que se aventuravam pelo deserto. Mas nada de valioso, exceto talvez um talher de prata, o qual não pegou. Sua breve estadia na cidade dos ladrões lhe trouxe esperança quando soube que as pirâmides escondiam tesouros fantásticos entre suas paredes labirintíticas, e de certo poporings, a geleca verde venenosa lhe rendia bem mais prazer que os fofinhos e frágeis drops laranjados. Mas ainda não havia encontrado nada de valor, algo que não era uma novidade.

Já havia decido tantos corredores que finalmente havia perdido a conta, além da poeira e de alguns eventuais gatunos praticando suas traquinagens nas paredes com desenhos bobos, nada lhe chamava muito a atenção na arquitetura do local. Os longos corredores vazios que tentavam lhe confundir a mente serpentearam antes de finalmente revelar um longo corredor e seu obstáculo. O pequeno cão de uma estranha cor arroxeada andava de um lado para o outro, parecia contente com algo, e latia de forma estridente abanando o rabo enquanto parecia esperar por seu dono que deveria estar depois da esquina, o corredor deveria ter no máximo dez metros até a próxima parede que revelava outro corredor que dobrava a direita. Começava a odiar corredores.

_Quando sua águia piou de forma longa e estridente soube no mesmo momento que havia algo realmente errado com aquela cena, a águia caçadora era uma criatura da natureza, um monstro domesticado que auxiliava seu companheiro a fim de conquistar a experiência necessária para seguir sua vida após os 35 anos. Yuri já contava com 5 anos e estava consigo a pouco mais de um, tinha a experiência de seu treinamento em cativeiro e aquela que adquiriram juntas durante aquele longo ano de jornadas, __conhecia __aquele ruido longo e estridente, aquele cão não era um bichinho normal e provavelmente o que estava logo atrás daquele corredor também não era._

_Com o anúncio de sua presença através do pio de Yuri o cão tomou consciência da presença das intrusas em seu território, aproximando-se lentamente farejando no ar a sua volta a natureza delas, parou quando finalmente fora iluminado por uma das tochas que iluminavam o longo corredor. Pode então notar a figura mumificada que estava a poucos metros de si, além de roxo a criatura peluda estava coberta de bandagens podres que se soltavam de sua carne em avançado processo de decomposição, alguns pedaços que estavam descobertos já não mostravam nada além dos ossos lascados pela perda de cálcio._

_Prendeu a respiração quando a criatura reduziu ainda mais a distância entre eles, em seu rosto um olho negro e sem foco revelava sua cegueira, e onde deveria estar o outro havia uma atadura, suja de sangue e algo verde, que logo revelou-se ser resultado da decomposição do outro órgão. Nada além do buraco do globo ocular restou naquele lado. __Quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar o rastro dos intrusos a criatura ganiu, e ela vislumbrou com assombro e certeza de que toda a pirâmide despertou com aquele chamado tão antinatural. Pode perceber isso com a aura bruxuleante que tomou conta das tochas e da bruma esverdeada que começou a cobrir o local._

Naquele instante todo o seu ser fora tomado por uma única certeza, aquele vendedor em Morroc estava errado, deveria **correr o mais rápido que pudesse**, se desejasse continuar a viver. E assim o fez, por mais vergonhoso que pudesse lhe parecer, era a única coisa que poderia fazer se desejasse continuar a viver. Com Yuri piando ao seu redor guiando-lhe pelos corredores no caminho de volta ela podia notar como o cenário ao seu redor mudava, apesar de que seu estômago lhe dizia para apenas fechar os olhos e continuar a fugir dali, seu interior lhe dizia para não desviar os olhos daquela maravilha mistica que se revelava para si.

Havia julgado mal os desenhos feitos na parede, acreditando tratar-se de traquinagens humanas. O que antes revelava a história de um antigo rei do deserto, que fora enterrado ainda vivo, junto a seus servos leais. Agora contava a história de uma jovem elfa, e sua companheira animal, que despertaram esses seres maléficos, e que seria morta. Enquanto o pânico lhe tomava de dentro para fora, chegava até seus ouvidos o piar de Yuri a sua frente, a águia estava cercada e esperava as ordens de sua caçadora para atacar o inimigo. Levou alguns segundos até que ela finalmente pudesse chegar ao local onde a águia estava, circulando em grande velocidade a fim de evitar o inimigo. O mesmo cão que deveria estar atrás delas.

_Era chegado o momento de lutar, sabia que não poderia fugir dali, e não era apenas porque a parede lhe mostrava __isso__. Era algo maior, __estava em __sua natureza, seu instinto de caçadora. __Levou a mão em direção ao arco que estava enganchado as suas costas e com um movimento preciso disparou a flecha antes mesmo de mirar o inimigo a sua frente. Era a rajada de flechas. Aquela simples habilidade desenvolvida ainda quando arqueira consistia em desfragmentar uma única flecha em um ataque de diversas agulhas feitas com a estrutura de madeira da própria flecha. Havia atribuído uma natureza pura e angelical aquela flecha em particular, o que causou ainda mais dano a criatura sua frente._

_Ao seu redor e tão acostumada aquela habilidade, Yuri dançou ao redor das lascas que caiam em direção ao inimigo e finalmente mudou sua direção, seguia uma delas em particular, a lâmina sagrada que perfurou o animal causando-lhe profunda dor e conteve seu latido estridente, em seguida a águia cravou suas garras na carne morta do inimigo. Eram suas garras de aço. Mas diferente do que ela imaginava a criatura não se desfez em pó ou geleia diante daqueles ataques, pelo contrário arrastou a pata dianteira ao redor do ferimento feito pela águia __e lambeu a pata sentido o gosto de seu próprio sangue enegrecido e provavelmente venenoso graças ao cheiro que liberava. Miasma._

Estava decidido só poderia resolver aquele problema com um selo, prenderia a energia da criatura em uma carta. Cartas eram selos mágicos que aprisionavam a energia de uma criatura, aquela energia poderia ser usada por seu utilizador em armas e equipamentos e lhes conferiam uma natureza mágica semelhante a energia da criatura aprisionada. Em outras palavras, assim como o corpo de um ser era a prisão de sua alma, uma carta nada mais era que um novo corpo para a alma de uma criatura monstro. A diferença era que monstros não tinham alma, mas um tipo de essência espiritual que se multiplicava sem um padrão conhecido. O selo das cartas fora criado a muito tempo, por um herói chamado Thanatos.

Thanatos a muito tempo fora um homem misterioso que caminhou sobre Midgard, naquela época o gigante Morroc, o qual todos acreditavam ter morrido, retornou de seu túmulo e desafiou o domínio dos deuses, levando a destruição e o terror ao mundo dos homens através de suas criações amaldiçoadas. Os próprios monstros que hoje ainda povoavam o mundo. E Thanatos surgiu como um herói, rasgando a longa fileira de inimigos junto ao seu grupo heróis que renovou a esperança de todos, mesmo que não pudessem salvar a vida de todos. Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu de seus olhos azuis, o império de Payon, lar dos arqueiros e de alguns poucos elfos remanescentes, fora naquela época e Morroc proclamou-se Imperador.


End file.
